


After

by Every_Sourwolfs_Dream



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Effects, Nogitsune Stiles, Nogitsune Trauma, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Sad Ending, Wolf Pack, nogitsune angst, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Sourwolfs_Dream/pseuds/Every_Sourwolfs_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny little post-nogitsune trauma thingy....</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

He sat blanky facing the wall, petty aspirin clacking softly in the palm of his hand. He was doing it again, exactly what scott had told him not to do. Doing what everybody told him not to do. He was doing it again- and he knew it.  
It's bloody and raw, but swear to god, it is sweet- Stiles likes the pain, stokes it up. It's become his primary emotion; being depressed, brooding, being that stereotypical wacked out smart kid that nobody understands. He now craves it, needs it, almost. The pressure of his own distorted mind gives him an insalubrious kick, he doesn't know if part of it derives from the nogitsune, or whether it's just some sick and twisted, attention seeking part of him that's always been there.  
"Maybe it's the ADHD?" peter had suggested to Stiles' sursanure, derek had growled at him to get out after the comment. Predictable old Derek.  
Fuck.  
When did he, Stiles, the laughable, un-judgmental  
clutz become such a synic?  
Slamming his head against the wall of his bedroom, he couldn't even cry if he wanted. Whatever this nogitsune had torn out of him, he was never getting back. Oh he'd tried to reheal the wound out of some kind of weakminded, sentimental loyalty, but now he had to look at the facts.  
He doesn't love Derek Hale anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'll leave the rest up to your imagination...


End file.
